Gruumsh
, HatredDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, OrcDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , | favored weapon = "The Bloodspear" longspear (longspear or shortspear) | worshipers = Fighters, orcs | cleric alignments = CE, CN, NE }} Character and Reputation Gruumsh (groomsh) is the greater deity of orcs. He is envisioned with one eye by all who name him a god, is a deity mainly worshipped by orcs and orogs. Clergy and Temples Orc war priests wear a patch over one eye to symbolize their worship of the orc deity.4 They also dress in dark red vestments, armored with war helms and black plate mail. Gruumsh's sacred animal is the giant rat, his holy day is the new moon, and he is worshiped in orcish lairs where blood is sacrificed to him monthly. History and Relations with other deities In a past time, Gruumsh had two eyes but he lost one in a fight with the chief elven god Corellon Larethian. Gruumsh meant to paralyze Corellon with his magical spear; this attack failed and initiated an epic battle. During the course of this battle Gruumsh injured Corellon and, according to legend, from the blood shed the elven people were created. Corellon ended the fight by putting out Gruumsh's left eye, which is how Gruumsh earned his moniker One-Eye. Some orcish clerics deny this tale, dismissing it as elven propaganda while claiming that Gruumsh always had one eye. In the year -1071 DR Gruumsh battled and killed Re, the leader of the Mulhorandi pantheon, during the height of the Orcgate Wars. This was the first recorded instance of deicide. Gruumsh’s influence has flourished in recent decades with the growth of the orc population, and as other humanoids have come under his sway. His recent triumphs include putting the orc pantheon and other minor deities of the savage races under his thumb. Gruumsh once had an alliance with the conniving drow goddess Araushnee to bring down the gods of the elves once and for all. His plan failed, despite a divine force brought against the elven gods consisting of the Seldarine's enemies in all the goblinoid and elf-hating pantheons and Araushnee was transformed into Lolth. The two deities have been great foes ever since, though Gruumsh's alliance with another assisting deity, Malar, has not been so badly corrupted. Dogma Seek unceasing war against your enemies, and kill or enslave those who oppose you. Acquire territory and living space. Destroy elves, their homes, and their lands. Crush the dwarves and take their deep caves for your own. Be strong, and be prepared to show your strength at any moment. Showing weakness is the key to an early death. Those that are too weak to fight for your tribe should be put to the spear. The greatest gift that He Who Watches gave to the orcs was the ability to survive where the weaker races would die. Build your strength in these lands and use them to overrun your enemies. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Greater Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Evil Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Deities of War and Destruction Category:Orc Deities